<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensitivity by greensilverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966340">Sensitivity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PerfectPair, With Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka knows what his body is not capable of. Doesn't mean he's not going to push.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensitivity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2019-09-19 07:07am &amp; 2019-09-22 10:36pm to 10:52pm &amp; 2020-05-09 09:25am to 09:34am &amp; 2020-06-09 &amp; 2020-06-10 &amp; 2020-06-18 &amp; 2020-06-22</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The main reason Tezuka always wore his wristband was not really attributed to the fact that everyone thought he just wanted to be ready to play tennis. When he wasn't wearing it, he wore extensive jewelry to cover the area as well, though no one ever questioned that.</p><p>The real reason for all of this was rather simple: His skin was too sensitive. Way too sensitive. No matter how stoic he appeared, whenever someone accidentally touched him his body's reaction was so immediate and so obvious that people always inquired if he was alright. A concept he had come to hate with a passion.</p><p>The first time he had touched himself intimately had been fine. His body had accommodated everything and, in the end, shown the reaction Tezuka had hoped for. On the other hand, his first check with someone from medical personal had been catastrophic and that was putting it mildly. No matter if they had tried to placate him with 'This is normal for someone your age' Tezuka knew it wasn't true. He was still blushing at the mere thought.</p><p>His body was sensitive in more ways than one and if too many people found out, he might actually find himself violated just for the sheer fun of it. Which was the exact reason he kept it hidden. </p><p>Always.</p><p>Unfortunately, that also meant stopping any kind of advances made into his direction. Welcome or not. This did not really present a problem however - until Fuji.</p><p>Fuji was dangerous, even without touch, but Fuji was also the only person Tezuka had ever thought about asking out if the other problem wouldn't be.</p><p>Tezuka didn't know what Fuji really was to him. A crush? More? He really couldn't say. He had never been in love before so even if this was love he couldn't know.</p><p>Fuji was his personal demon. That much he did know. Otherwise the thought of dating would never have occurred but still, he knew he couldn't risk it. No matter how hard it would be.</p><p>Seigaku came and went in a whirlwind and Tezuka soon found himself in university, all of his friends partnered up or at least having occasional lovers. He didn't and he was dead tired of it. This problem of his needed to be solved and it needed to be solved now.</p><p>Doing what he did best, he started by checking all available medical records again, lest he'd overseen something during his first try all these years ago, and this time he did achieve something. He found a tiny article buried within a myriad of nonsense that might actually save him in the long run. A very invasive process but nevertheless one that did boast with 90% success. Very invasive but probably his only shot. </p><p>He thought again for a moment, noting that the holidays were coming up and he therefore would hopefully have time for the trial as well as the recovery, then clicked the button 'volunteer'. </p><p>It was either this or giving up.</p><p>Giving up was still not in his vocabulary.</p><p>*</p><p>Coming back to campus felt unreal. Especially when seeing all of his friends glued at the hip with their respective partners. And then seeing Fuji - alone. Giving him the sweetest of smiles.</p><p>''Welcome back, Tezuka. You look good.''</p><p>''Thank you.''</p><p>Wincing at the closed sentence, Tezuka reminded himself of the additional lessons he had partaken in during summer in the hopes of getting more social with Fuji. But the tensai fortunately did not seem to be put out and Tezuka relaxed again.</p><p>''You've finally acquired a tan! I'm jealous. I can spend hours sunbathing and I don't get as dark as you.''</p><p>Tezuka's mind, of course, immediately conjured up a half-naked Fuji sunbathing at a lonesome beach somewhere and only got the compliment as an afterthought. </p><p>Deciding it was now as good a time as any to turn the tables, Tezuka covertly took several deep breaths and then jumped in.</p><p>''I don't think you need to. Your body is already perfect.''</p><p>Fuji opened his eyes in obvious surprise, then quickly closed them again and made an excuse to go to class early.</p><p>15-0 Tezuka</p><p>*</p><p>Deciding it was too much to ask of him to concentrate on any kind of schoolwork today, Fuji found himself on the roof. Whiling the time away staring at nothing in particular didn't quite work though, so he decided to send a short text to Eiji instead. Hoping the red-head had a bit of time on his hands as well.</p><p>
  <em>Fuji: I just fled to the roof.<br/>
Eiji: Why?<br/>
Fuji: Tezuka's back.<br/>
Eiji: But you were whining about him the whole summer. Why did you run?<br/>
Fuji: …<br/>
Eiji: Fujiko…<br/>
Fuji: He complimented me.<br/>
Eiji: He what!?!<br/>
Fuji: He complemented me. He's never done that.<br/>
Eiji: He certainly never complimented any of us.<br/>
Fuji: Since when are you using 'certainly' in your texts?<br/>
Eiji: Back to the point, Fujiko.<br/>
Fuji: Fine.<br/>
Eiji: What did he say?<br/>
Fuji: I'm still blushing. No way.<br/>
Eiji: You're blushing? You never blush!<br/>
Fuji: Eiji!<br/>
Eiji: Gomen. Just saying. You never blushed when I was around. Must have been one hell of a compliment.<br/>
Fuji: It was.<br/>
Eiji: That sounds dreamy! I wish Oishi would do things like that.<br/>
Fuji: Back to the point, Eiji.<br/>
Eiji: *pout*<br/>
Fuji: I mean it, Eiji.<br/>
Eiji: Fine. So he complimented you. What are you going to do about it then?<br/>
Fuji: Do?<br/>
Eiji: You have to answer somehow, Fujiko. Otherwise he'll stop.<br/>
Fuji: You think he's going to continue?<br/>
Eiji: Of course. He knows you're interested. And now he's finally given you a chance.<br/>
Fuji: That's daydreaming, Eiji.''<br/>
Eiji: Just you wait, Fujiko. I know I'm right.<br/>
Fuji: I have to go, Eiji. Thanks for responding.<br/>
Eiji: Bye, Fujiko. Good luck.</em>
</p><p>He really shouldn't have started this. He didn't need luck. He needed a fucking miracle.</p><p>*</p><p>''Hello, Fuji.''</p><p>''T-Tezuka!''</p><p>So much for the stutter Fuji never had had before but damn Tezuka looked HOT.</p><p>Boots, blue-jeans that hugged every curve just right and a white, half-open shirt.</p><p>Fuji suddenly had to wet dry lips. </p><p>Fuck!</p><p>Tezuka, of course, didn't seem to be put out at all.</p><p>''I was wondering if you have a bit of time later today. I would like to work on something.''</p><p>That could mean almost anything. Though with Tezuka it probably meant tennis. Not the best option but also not the worst, given how good that ass looked in shorts.</p><p>''S-Sure. I'll see you after my last class. East gate?''</p><p>Tezuka nodded and left without another word.</p><p>30-0 Tezuka</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>*</p><p>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!</p><p>Cursing really seemed to be his newest addiction Fuji thought with disdain, flopping onto the couch in his dorm room without removing his jacket.</p><p>How the fuck could Tezuka look so bloody delicious while working out? And why the fuck had he taken Fuji along for the ride?</p><p>
  <em>Fuji: Eiji, are you there?<br/>
Eiji: Hoi, hoi. What's up?<br/>
Fuji: I think Tezuka wants to kill me.<br/>
Eiji: ?<br/>
Fuji: I mean it… I think.<br/>
Eiji: Buchou would never kill you.<br/>
Fuji: The former Tezuka might not have. This one is much more of a devil.<br/>
Eiji: Did you just call buchou a devil? Really, Fujiko?<br/>
Fuji: Well, he does act much different from Seigaku. Especially in the devious section.<br/>
Eiji: And that's making him a devil?<br/>
Fuji: Yes!<br/>
Eiji: Fujiko, I think you two should finally talk. Really talk.<br/>
Fuji: …<br/>
Eiji: And I think you should stop being shy about this.<br/>
Fuji: I am not shy.<br/>
Eiji: You're about one second away from hiding in your shell again, like a snail, and just like you did during Seigaku. But now it's time to finally come out and take what you want.<br/>
Fuji: It's not that easy, Eiji.<br/>
Eiji: But it is. You just always chose to not see it.<br/>
Fuji: I…<br/>
Eiji: I am not taking no for an answer, Fujiko. Now go and get into his pants so this endless story finally turns into something better. I'll be here after you're done. Don't worry, Fujiko. </em>
</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>*</p><p>''Are you free later today?''</p><p>Fuji's surprise was short-lived, his eyes unable to stray away from the expanse of skin clearly visible with the almost see-through shirt Tezuka had chosen to wear today.</p><p>''S-Sure. Anything I need to bring along?''</p><p>Tezuka seemed to consider the question, then gave him a soft smile.</p><p>''A change of clothes. Informal. I'll see you later.''</p><p>If he wasn't in public, Fuji's head would have met the table in utter surrender. How the hell was he supposed to survive this?</p><p>40-0 Tezuka</p><p>*</p><p>''We need to talk.''</p><p>''You brought me here to talk?'' Fuji asked in disbelief, looking around the room with its very spacious bed and various oils as well as condoms lined neatly up to the side.</p><p>''I did. ''</p><p>And damn him for not even blushing! Fuji really couldn't fathom how Tezuka did it. If their places had been reversed, he would be as red as a blushing virgin. Not that he wasn't going into that direction. The red part. Not the virgin.</p><p>Tezuka sat down on the bed, still fully dressed.</p><p>''I want you.''</p><p>Fuji swallowed. This was real. No matter how ridiculous it felt.</p><p>''You do?''</p><p>''And you want me. Since first year.''</p><p>And the blush was back. Great.</p><p>''Am I mistaken?''</p><p>It was the first time since they had started this particular match that Fuji saw Tezuka just the slightest bit unsure.</p><p>''No. Though you have become pretty blunt since you came back. I'm not used to it yet.''</p><p>Tezuka's smile was soft, genuine, before he proceeded to stun Fuji to the core.</p><p>''I want you to top me.''</p><p>It took Fuji several moments to comprehend what had been said, within which Tezuka had almost completely disrobed, obviously not expecting to be turned down. When the pants were kicked off though, Fuji came almost face to face with Tezuka's naked, fully erect cock. Just as huge as he had always imagined it to be. Never mind that Fuji couldn't remember moving closer in the first place.</p><p>''Fuck, Kunimitsu! You're always going commando?''</p><p>Another smile, secretive this time.</p><p>''Maybe.''</p><p>Fuji could have sworn there was a wink in there but it was already hard enough to concentrate.</p><p>Slipping out of his own clothes with practiced ease, Fuji lowered himself a bit more, leveling up with that beautiful cock and enjoying the blush that finally crept onto his soon to be lover's face.</p><p>''I accept.''</p><p>*</p><p>''You look so beautiful like this, Kunimitsu. Always pushing backwards when I'm pushing forward. Making my fist go deeper and deeper. So fast. So perfect. Does it feel good, Kunimitsu? Your ass finally being stuffed like it wanted so much? I am so deep, Kunimitsu. I can feel every shudder against my fingers. This is so fucking hot and I can even see your face. All flushed and ready to give. These mirrors are clearly one of the best features in this room. So flushed. So hot. So good.''</p><p>Tezuka mewled with every thrust. Sometimes even a soft scream was wrenched from his throat when Fuji did something particularly vicious. He was close. So fucking close. The position on all fours one of his most favorite, if not the favorite, allowing all kinds of dirty thoughts to overwhelm his mind. But then Fuji slid his hand almost all the way out, holding the thickest part right in the ring, stretching it to tearing capacity. Then back in with a sudden, harsh, deep push, right against his prostate. Tezuka screamed loudly, shooting his cum once again all over the sheets before collapsing into his own mess and loving every moment of it.<br/>
After a few moments he became mildly aware that the fist had not retreated. In fact, those fingers continued playing with the tender tissue inside of him. The pleasure-pain so exquisite he couldn't be sure anymore if this was good or bad.</p><p>''You are taking this so well, Kunimitsu. So needy. So gorgeous. I bet I could do you again and you wouldn't even object.''</p><p>Fuji suddenly tucked harshly at Tezuka's balls and his poor cock actually came dry.</p><p>Fuji smiled evilly, letting Tezuka know this was not over yet.</p><p>''Just what I wanted. Just what I always wanted. You're so perfect, Kunimitsu. And all mine.''</p><p>Sitting back, Fuji removed his fist before bringing the almost pliant body with him, pushing it down onto his waiting cock. Tezuka didn't have the energy to scream anymore but he mewled prettily when Fuji started moving him in time with his thrusts, setting a vicious pace. Fuji's other hand wrapped itself around Tezuka's overly sensitive cock. </p><p>''That's it, Mitsu. Let me fill you again. Let my cock go as deep as my fist was. You loved it. Didn't you, Mitsu? Having to take it so deep. So much. So harsh. Just like a real, good slut.''</p><p>It was the last that apparently broke the former Seigaku captain again and Fuji couldn't help riding the shudders to their fullest. Reveling in the knowledge of that beautiful cock managing to come again.</p><p>Tezuka really was into this.</p><p>Deeply.</p><p>The thought alone was enough to set Fuji off in turn and he relished in stuffing his lover full once again as well, feeling him overflow and the stickiness drip out where it could. </p><p>So fucking hot!</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Fuji: Are you there, Eiji?<br/>
Eiji: Hey! You're back!<br/>
Fuji: Yeah. Though I haven't seen Tezuka all day. Nor did he call yesterday.<br/>
Eiji: You talked things through, right?<br/>
Fuji: Yes.<br/>
Eiji: Maybe he just needs a bit of time to digest all of this.<br/>
Fuji: I think he digested it pretty well so far.<br/>
Eiji: You didn't!!!<br/>
Fuji: Did what?<br/>
Eiji: You didn't already bed him, did you?<br/>
Fuji: Well…<br/>
Eiji: You did! I'm so jealous!<br/>
Fuji: Jealous?<br/>
Eiji: It took me ages to get Oishi into bed. And you just talk and make it in one night. It was the same night, right?<br/>
Fuji: Yes.<br/>
Eiji: Congratulations then. Though I don't get why buchou wouldn't call you. You now being lovers and all.<br/>
Fuji: Lovers? As in permanent?<br/>
Eiji: Of course!<br/>
Fuji: Well, it's not like we talked about it so far. I guess we got a bit ahead of ourselves now that he's not calling.<br/>
Eiji: There could be a million other reasons for that too, Fujiko. Don't assume the worst right on the spot.<br/>
Fuji: You're still way too good at this you know.<br/>
Eiji: What?<br/>
Fuji: Cheering me up even if there's not much to cheer.<br/>
Eiji: There's always something to cheer. 😊<br/>
Fuji: Thanks, Eiji. Talk to you later.<br/>
Eiji: Bye!!!</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>''Good morning.''</p><p>''Tezuka! Finally! You had me worried.''</p><p>Fuji only comprehended what his mouth had said when interpreting Tezuka's smile. He blushed.</p><p>''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-''</p><p>''It's alright.''</p><p>Looking about that they were still relatively alone, Tezuka took the last step into Fuji's personal space and quickly stole a kiss.</p><p>''That should deal with any lingering concerns.''</p><p>Fuji smiled.</p><p>''Does that mean our match is finally over?''</p><p>''Match?''</p><p>''Well, considering how often you got to me in the past few weeks, I started to count. We were at 40-0 before last weekend. Though with this I'd say I utterly lost to you, this time.''</p><p>Somehow it didn't really feel like losing though and they both knew it.</p><p>Tezuka smiled back before uttering what would make them both laugh out loud.</p><p>''Game: Tezuka.''</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>